sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
About LS Ideas Bank topics
Harbour, Dorset, England, July]] < Local Sustainability Ideas Bank There are articles for each topic for which a few action ideas have been identified, or about action ideas themselves. Topic articles follow a roughly standard format including a brief summary of why the topic is important. There are many overlaps so some action ideas can appear in more than one article, or articles may be in more than one category. Where do the topics come from? The 'original' listing of topics reflected issues of concern and importance common to community groups that were involved in drawing up Local Agenda 21 plans across the UK. Most Local Agenda 21 were drawn up during what may have been the peak LA21 activity in the UK (so far) around the turn of the millenium. It's arguable that since this initial burst of activity there's been little government support for community action yet this has developed anyway in spite of government apparent indifference. Topic headings are necessarily brief but on each action ideas page there's space for a 'Why it's important' section, which hopefully will describe the topic better.. About Community Action The topics are intended to be geared toward action (community action, and not for example inward looking concerns of local government or action only for specialists) The quest for joined-up solutions Ordinary people and community groups are often better able to see the whole picture, especially at local level, than bureaucrats and politicians, ("the left-hand doesn't know what the right hand is doing" is a not unfamilar refrain). The topics are various aspects of quality of life or well-being - environmental, social and economic. One of the advantages of bringing all the topics together in one place is that linkages between them can be brought out. Sustainability encourages us to see the bigger picture and how many quality of life concerns and challenges are in fact integrated. "Joined-up problems need joined-up solutions" The 'orginal' listing Below is the 'orginal' listing of topics, before Categories and sub-categories were used. (Categories allow a more flexible structure). The listing of topics (grouped into 5 main sections), is without the action ideas themselves, or further information which appear on separate pages for each of the individual topics. Local sustainability # Sustainability networks # Sustainability indicators # Rural issues Environmental Well-being # Climate change # Sustainable energy # Biodiversity # Open spaces # Environment quality Social well-being # Social inclusion # Community safety # Community resources # Communities online # Community involvement # Health # Education # Global connections # Sport, Arts & Culture Transport and Planning # Reduced dependence on cars # School travel # Walking # Cycling # Road Safety # Urban & village design (re Social Housing - see comment on discussion page - click on discussion tab at top of page) Economic well-being # Towards Sustainable Economies # Green Purchasing # Reduce, reuse, repair & recycle # Food # Growing and gardening # Ethical finance # Local needs met locally # Opportunities for all # Regeneration # Rewarding work # Community & voluntary action Category: LS Ideas Bank